Various human cancer tissues have been found to correlate with the appearance of mutated KRAS gene. In some cases, the tissues also present an elevated level of Glutathione S-Tranferase Pi (GST-π) expression. (Miyanishi et al., Gastroenterology, 2001, Vol. 121:865-874, Abstract) For example, elevated serum GST-π levels were observed in patients with various gastrointestinal malignancies. (Niitsu et al., Cancer, 1989, Vol. 63, No. 2, pp. 317-323, Abstract)
GST-π is a member of a GST family of enzymes that play a role in detoxification by catalyzing the conjugation of hydrophobic and electrophilic compounds with reduced glutathione. GST-π expression can be reduced in vitro with a siRNA. (Niitsu et al., US 2014/0315975 A1)
Therapeutics for inhibition of GST-π expression will require highly potent siRNA sequences and structures.
What is needed are siRNA sequences, compounds and structures for inhibition of GST-π expression.